No quiero olvidarte
by mickyMe
Summary: NO LEER, FIC REEDITADO EN "INOLVIDABLE" -no les va a gustar, está en formato scrip, solo lo conservo xq es el 1ro que publiqué-


Mi primer fic, así que acepto todas las críticas (sean amables!)

**NO QUIERO OLVIDARTE**

Vegeta al menos sabía que había sido por algo, que su familia estaría segura ahora que él había logrado derrotar a Majin Boo, ese era su consuelo mientras esperaba en la fila detrás de unas cuántas almas malignas.

Cuando Freezer lo mató (y cómo le costaba recordarlo) su alma había tenido otro destino muy diferente, fue llevado al infierno donde en su corta estancia se le aplicaron cientos de torturas psicológicas, era como vivir dentro de su peor pesadilla una y otra y otra vez sin despertar… y claro, las torturas físicas no se quedaban atrás; y la eternidad se le antojó a su mente muy larga en estas condiciones…

Pero algo pasó, un error… el mejor error que jamás vio cometerse en su vida… y revivió gracias a las esferas del dragón… y la conoció a ella.

Ahora, no sabía porqué, cuando se dispuso a morir se prometió a sí mismo que ahora superaría las torturas infinitas encerrado dentro de su mente, recordándose que su hijo y su mujer estaban a salvo y sería felices… gracias a él.

Pero pasó otra cosa, de esas cosas locas que pasan a veces y su alma fue llevada a reencarnar como le había explicado Piccoro. Borrarían todos los recuerdos de su existencia y encarnaría nuevamente, quién sabe en qué planeta. El tema es que ya no recordaría nada.

Había protestado, exigido ir al Infierno a gritos y destrozando la recepción de aquel castillo, pero Enma Daio Sama había sido determinante.

"ED: Vegeta, sólo las personas que no tienen arreglo van al Infierno y tú puedes cambiar, quizás con otra existencia que no sea tan atroz como la que has tenido en tu niñez…"

Y las palabras de Vegeta de nada funcionaron.

Ahora aguardaba allí, había intentado destruir la máquina que borraba la maldad y los recuerdos (por ende) pero su energía de nada servía, así que se dispuso en el último lugar de la fila, siempre cediéndole el lugar a un alma malvada que viniese después de él, por lo tanto manteniéndose hasta el final de la fila, pero pronto las almas malvadas dejaron de arribar… y las almas avanzaban.

X1: Señores, lo lamento, tendrán que esperar unos minutos… la máquina sufrió un desperfecto… -anunció un joven empleado del otro mundo a las almas que aguardaban.

VG¡Genial!- exclamó Vegeta mientras tomaba asiento en medio del camino apoyando su espalda contra una columna.

X1: Quizás tarde algunos minutos…

VG: Tómate tu tiempo- dijo él para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar… haría un breve repaso (y quizás el último) de los recueros más bonitos que tenía en su mente y que perdería dentro de unos momentos. –Rayos… -pensó Vegeta apretando los puños- Jamás se lo he dicho- pareció reaccionar de repente visiblemente apenado, bajó la mirada y tapó su rostro con ambas manos- Y ahora jamás podré decírcelo… jamás lo sabrá…

Uranai Baba, que andaba circulando flotando sobre su bola de cristal, observó con detenimiento a todos los muertos que allí aguardaban y su mirada se posó en aquel otro que esperaba sin ninguna prisa su turno, derrotado en el suelo, intentando ocultar su llanto. Cuando quiso acercarse para consolarlo se dio cuenta de que era el mismísimo Vegeta, aquel hombre orgulloso a su juicio no merecía más que el Infierno¿Iba a darle Enma otra oportunidad? Qué injusticia!!!

Siguió la bruja su camino sin dirigirle la mirada pero su oído escuchó la desgarradora confesión del príncipe con aquella voz áspera que ahora se quebraba ahogando un llanto.

VG: No quiero olvidarla… -soltó Vegeta finalmente cuando su mente descomprimió los recuerdos que traía en aquellos años que había compartido con su mujer. Sin duda la primer persona en su vida a la que él apreció, y la primera también que lo quiso a él… tal y como era. Jamás se dejó de sorprender de que ella le dedicara tanto amor teniendo sólo a cambio su desdén e indiferencia. Pero él la quería, incluso su orgullo había aceptado que no estaba preparado para defenderse de los encantos de aquella terrícola. A Vegeta no le cabían dudas de lo que sentía por ella (aunque intentara negárselo a sí mismo) pero y ella??? Lo sabría? Él pensó que no, menos después de lo que lo había visto hacer en el torneo, matando a cientos de personas sólo para luchar con Kakarotto. Y ella sin embargo estaba allí, siempre estaba allí… lo vivía acosando con la pregunta que él jamás quería responder: "¿Me amas?" ¡¿Qué no pagaría ahora el orgulloso príncipe por respondérsela?! Ahora que jamás recordaría que una mujer, una débil mujer había conseguido darle tanto amor, eso que él desconocía.

Su primera amiga, la primer persona que le mostró interés y cariño, aquella que aunque volviera reventada de tanto trabajar le preparaba una deliciosa comida para que él le dijera que no le gustaba, que cada vez cocinaba peor (mientras que engullía); aquella que cuando durmió con él la primer noche le confesó que lo había amado todo ese tiempo, la primera y la única con la que había pasado de tener sexo a hacer el amor; la madre de su hijo, su compañera… Lo era todo para él que nunca había tenido a nadie ni nada.

Se imaginó con una amarga sonrisa lo que pensaría Bulma ahora de él… el hombre despiadado que no había cambiado en nada, que jamás la había querido, que siempre la despreciaba al menos que de sexo se tratara… el que no mostraba cariño a su hijo… etc etc…

VG: "Hasta mi hijo me debe de despreciar"- pensó él mirando hacia arriba, luego se lo negó- "no, he mostrado debilidad en mi último momento… lo abracé… él sabe que lo quiero, que estoy orgulloso de él" Al menos dejé a un heredero… él representará bien mi memoria…

Vegeta suspiró profundo, no quería mostrar debilidad… aunque no quería más que soltar un par de lágrimas y echarse de rodillas ante Enma pidiéndole que no le borrara esos recuerdos, que lo enviara al infierno del infierno pero que no le quitase lo único bello que había tenido en su vida.

Uranai lo vio poniéndose de pie, el príncipe tragó saliva cuando oyó al empleado decir que ya había reparado la máquina, que la fila podía avanzar. Entonces la bruja se acercó al joven empleado que dirigía a las almas y le pidió especialmente que aún no dejara entrar a Vegeta hasta que ella le dijera lo contrario.

La bruja llegó muy pronto hasta donde se encontraba Enma y se posó sobre su gran escritorio.

UB: veo que estás muy ocupado… todas esas almas son de la Tierra ¿verdad?

ED: Claro, ese Boo está haciendo miles de destrozos… -respondió el dios sin quitar la vista de los papeles que se amontonaban ante su mirada.

UB: Pobre de Vegeta, no sabe que su muerte ha sido en vano- dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

ED: Así es… la primera vez que quiere hacer algo por los demás y no le sale bien… aunque estos guerreros z ya deberían saber que la técnica de suicidio jamás funciona, primero Ten shin han o ese Chaoz con Nappa, luego Goku con Cell… ¿acaso no entienden?

UB: Lo hizo por su familia… y en vista que ya no los recordará más… creo que merece un premio especial por haberse sacrificado- soltó la bruja poniéndose frente a los ojos del dios.

ED: Tomé nota de su sacrificio, por eso lo envié a reencarnar y no al Infierno.- de pronto sonrió- Aunque me ha rogado prácticamente que hiciera lo contrario.

UB: Pero yo hablo de otra recompensa… quizá deba despedirse de su familia¿no lo crees?

ED: No, no lo creo…

UB¿Cómo que no?- Uranai de pronto posó su bola de cristal sobre el papelerío y saltó fuera de ella, puso sus manos alrededor y dijo- Yo sí lo creo, mira esto…

Enma estaba fastidiado, quizá si viese las imágenes que le mostraba Baba le podría decir de una vez por todas que deje de andar molestado, que no le importaba ver lamentarse a un príncipe con historial de asesino despiadado… pero las imágenes que aparecieron no eran de Vegeta, eran de una mujer en la Tierra intentando conciliar el sueño.

Bulma daba vueltas en la cama… la noche había caído, los niños continuaban entrenando en el templo de espacio-tiempo aquella técnica que enseñó Goku antes de volver al otro mundo. La primera noche.

Milk se encontraba en la cama improvisada que estaba junto a la de Bulma, la sentía darse la vuelta tantas veces que le había quitado el sueño a ella también. Se sentó sobre las frazadas y la observó abrazando fuertemente a una almohada, no estaba llorando ahora como lo había hecho desde que se enteró de la muerte de Vegeta. Milk pensó que tanto llorar haría que durmiera del cansancio y la tristeza, pero no.

ML¿Estás bien, Bulma?

BL: Eh… sí Milk estoy bien…

ML¿No tienes sueño¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

BL: No, no es eso- dijo ella enseñando una breve sonrisa mientras también se sentaba- Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada…

ML: Supongo que tu colchón debe ser el más cómodo del mundo… pero esto es lo que hay en el templo.- dijo Milk tratando de hacer un poco más amena la situación- De seguro que la habitación de Dende tiene la mejor cama del mundo.

BL: No es la cama… en estos años he amanecido en cualquier sitio- dijo la mujer de ojos celestes perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, a veces Vegeta solía "invitarla a salir" y terminaban en aquellos lugares paradisíacos que él solo conocía, por lo tanto sin hotel, durmiendo sólo sobre unas frazadas.

ML¿Entonces?- preguntó su amiga temiéndose la respuesta, pero sentía que si quizás Bulma se desahogara podría dormir en paz.

BL: No me acostumbro a dormir sin Vegeta- soltó ella finalmente, dio vuelta su rostro y otra vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quiso seguir llorando y se las tragó.

En tanto Milk aún no podía entender cómo era posible que Bulma amara tanto a Vegeta y luego que lo siguiera amando después de lo que había hecho en el torneo. Salvo que claro, Goku contó que Vegeta no había muerto a manos de Majin Boo… no. Él había dado su vida por ellos, no por todo el mundo como su Goku, sólo por ellos dos: su mujer, y su hijo.

ML: Entiendo lo que dices… yo tampoco me acostumbraba a dormir sin Goku cuando ocurrió lo del torneo de Cell, aunque ya sabes… Goku siempre me ha faltado, primero con lo de Raditz, luego cuando partió a Namek… y bueno, luego ya sabes…

BL: Pues yo no me acostumbro, Vegeta jamás se ha apartado de mi lado, salvo esa vez que se fue al espacio para lograr convertirse en SSJ, pero luego de eso siempre ha dormido junto a mí.

ML: Ya veo… -dijo Milk intentando imaginarse la situación, veía a un Vegeta de espaldas a Bulma exigiéndole que apagara la luz, que lo dejara descansar porque debía irse a entrenar muy temprano.

En la mente de Bulma las imágenes eran muy distintas, su príncipe volvía de los arduos entrenamientos y entraba en sigilo a la habitación para no despertarla, se metía bajo las sábanas y la abraza, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo para permanecer más juntos.

BL: Pues sí… ¿Crees que pueda resucitarlo¡Viajaría de nuevo a Namek para lograrlo!- exclamó ella de repente. Milk la observó con pena.

ML: Para serte sincera no estoy muy segura, si Vegeta se fue al Infierno podrás volverlo a la vida cuando sea, pero si su alma ya está en otro cuerpo, si reencarnó… jamás podrás hacerlo.

BL: Es un idiota- dijo Bulma casi en un murmullo con mucha tristeza- Lo hizo para que viviéramos… cómo si yo pudiera vivir sin él… ni siquiera puedo DOMIR si no está a mi lado- exclamó soltando el llanto.

Milk intentó consolarla pero no resultó, decidió ir a prepararle algo para comer juntas y ella volvió a quedar sola rodeándose de almohadas para reemplazar al hombre, como si fuese posible.

Enma, conmovido por lo que había visto le permitió que lleve a Vegeta a la Tierra sólo por esa noche, pero con la condición de que nadie pudiese verlo ni oírlo, que él sólo pudiera contemplar por última vez a su familia, Uranai asintió y fue flotando hasta donde se encontraba el príncipe, que era el próximo en la fila.

X1: Lo lamento señor, pero tendrá que esperar… me dieron órdenes.

VG¿Qué¿¡Qué me estás diciendo!? Además de todo tengo que seguir esperando ¿qué es esto?

UB: Vegeta, ven conmigo- lo llamó la bruja.

VG¿Por qué?- comentó él con desconfianza.

UB: Podrás volver a la Tierra una vez más… solo por esta noche…

VG¿Qué? Es una broma ¿cierto? No es el momento…

UB: No, Vegeta, le he pedido a Enma que me permita llevarte sólo esta noche…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, vio la alegría en el rostro del príncipe mezclándose con un poco de incredulidad.

VG¿Pero por qué¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó él sin encontrarle motivo al pedido.

UB: No es eso, creo que por haberte sacrificado mereces un premio, pero no podrás hablar con nadie ni te oirán… serás tan solo un espectador.

VG: Mmmm… no importa… está bien, quiero ir con…

UB: Ya lo sé- interrumpió la bruja mirándolo con complicidad.- Estaremos allí en un santiamén.

Vegeta estaba en el templo junto a Uranai, vio a Milk pasar frente a él, casi chocándolo, la bruja tenía razón, no lo veían… No le importó y fue hasta donde se encontraba Bulma, la vio dando vueltas en la cama, tenía los ojos claramente hinchados del llanto; él se apenó de que ella siguiera sufriendo por su causa.

UB: Te extraña mucho… -comentó de pronto la bruja dándole la espalda- Los dejaré solos, esperaré por allí.

VG: Hm… - el príncipe le acarició el rostro a la mujer para intentar secar sus lágrimas, pero no pudo, seguían allí… en cambio Bulma se movió de golpe como si algo la alarmara, abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes, se recargó sobre sus hombros y miró hacia el lugar en donde estaba Vegeta- ¿Puedes verme?- le preguntó suavemente, pero ella no respondió, se limitó a secar sus lágrimas y posar su propia mano con suavidad sobre la mejilla en donde antes la había acariciado Vegeta. Él sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, la mujer se puso de pie y marchó entre las galerías del templo con un rumbo fijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Vegeta la siguió, no le gustaba que estuviese tan alterada. De pronto vio que se detenía frente a la habitación espacio-tiempo, Vegeta se concentró y sintió el ki de los niños dentro.

VG: Espero que no entres ahí, Mujer, podrían golpearte con algún poder- le ordenó el príncipe, pero pronto recordó que su voz no se escuchaba. Se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, pero la mujer parecía no tener intención de entrar.

BL: Trunks… tendrás que entrenar duro de aquí en más… debes honrar la memoria de tu padre- dijo ella pensativamente, el príncipe se sorprendió y dejó que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro, tenía que ser muerto cuando escuchara que la mujer respetaría la sangre saiyajin que corría por las venas del niño. Quería abrazarla allí mismo, se contuvo porque sería en vano cuando una voz llamó la atención de Bulma a sus espaldas.

YM¿Necesitas algo, Bulma¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa¿Quieres charlar?

VG¡Ella no te necesita, insecto!- protestó Vegeta interponiéndose entre Yamcha y su mujer, la barrera parecía funcionar porque el hombre no avanzó más.

BL: No estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en Trunks… será difícil criarlo sin su padre.- dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

YM¡Patrañas! Cuando Vegeta se fue a entrenar al espacio tu cargaste sola con el embarazo de Trunks.

BL: No es lo mismo, yo sabía que él regresaría ahora… ahora… -rompió en llanto- quizás no vuelva más y me quedaré sola.

YM: Pues no será por mucho tiempo, eso te lo aseguro…

VG¿¡Qué estás insinuando, sabandija!?

BL: "Espero que no me esté coqueteando porque no es el momento!!!"

YM: Hay muchos hombres allá afuera que matarían por estar contigo.

VG¡Ya verás!

BL: Pero hay uno solo que se mataría por mí- dijo ella finalmente se alejó del lugar, dejando pensativos a Yamcha y a Vegeta, el príncipe la vio alejarse, esas eran las últimas imágenes que tendría de ella y quería aprovecharlas.

YM: Maldito Vegeta, aún muerto molestas… Te envidio, de verdad que te ama aunque tú no.

VG¿Y tu que sabes?- preguntó el príncipe bastante ofendido, de pronto Uranai se presentó frente a él.- Aún no ha amanecido- le dijo él previendo que se tratara del fin de la visita.

UB: Ya lo sé… Vegeta no me preguntes porqué voy a hacer esto, sólo lo haré… y espero que no le cuentes nada a Enma Daio Sama.

VG¿A qué te refieres?

UB: Ve a hablar con ella. Ahora podrá verte y escucharte.

VG: Gracias.- dijo él costándole menos de lo que pensaba.-Necesito algo para escribir ¿tienes?- la bruja le entregó y el príncipe se puso a escribir algo apoyando sobre su pierna lo más pronto posible, lo dobló y lo guardó dentro de su guante.

Casi corrió hacia Bulma, la encontró de espaldas sentada sobre la baranda que marcaba el fin del templo, estaba contemplando las estrellas, él se paró detrás de ella y le tocó el hombro.

Bulma volteó asustada, pero al encontrar sus ojos azules los azabaches de él su expresión cambió notablemente y se arrojó a abrazarlo, cuando su tacto notó que no era un espejismo comenzó a llorar, se separó para verlo y encontró la aureola sobre su cabeza… estaba muerto pero ¿qué hacía allí? No podía hablar, tenía tanto para preguntar, para reprocharle, para agradecerle… pero una sola frase logró salir de sus labios antes que cualquier otra:

BL: Te amo, Vegeta.- le dijo ella y comenzó a besarlo, no quería separarse de él ¿acaso estaría soñando?

VG: Mujer…

BL¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo es que…

VG: Me permitieron despedirme- dijo él simplemente y la amarró con sus fuertes brazos, sus ojos cautelosamente vigilaron el alrededor sobre el hombro de su mujer, no vaya a ser que otro más estuviese viendo la escena.

BL¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, amor?- le preguntó ella, quería destilar cariño en cada frase que dijera, quería que él notara cuánto lo amaba.

VG: Hasta que amanezca.

Sin palabras entre besos y abrazos estuvieron juntos, Vegeta la cargó en sus brazos y se la llevó del templo para estar con ella en privado donde nadie osara interrumpir su última noche, terminando ambos desnudos y agotados entre la naturaleza.

BL¿Por qué tuviste que sacrificarte¿No te das cuenta que no puedo seguir sin estar a tu lado?

VG: Eso no es cierto… -soltó el príncipe robándole un beso- Ya pasará, con el tiempo me olvidarás… y está bien.

BL¿Crees que podré olvidarme de ti? No seas ridículo, Vegeta, cada nuevo día que amanezca será gracias a ti… -dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.- Además te amo tanto que…

VG: Calla- le dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos, Bulma vio como una lágrima se deslizaba en la mejilla derecha de su príncipe, abría querido secársela pero estaba segura de que Vegeta se sentiría humillado si ella descubría que soltó una lágrima. No era para menos, el príncipe sabría que jamás volvería a sentir su piel ni su cuerpo ni sus besos… y que por si eso no fuera suficiente castigo tampoco tendría el placer de recordar que un día los sintió.

BL: No te preocupes… yo te reviviré… iré con cuanto dragón allá en el universo y les pediré que vuelvas… -le dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Vegeta, él le sonrió con tristeza.

VG: Sé que educarás bien a Trunks- le dijo- ¿Tu crees que él me olvide?

BL¿Estás bromeando, Vegeta? Él te ama, eres su padre… jamás se olvidará de ti. Además no tienes que pensar en eso, sabes que yo te re…

VG: Estoy seguro de que lo educarás bien, como debe ser- le dijo acariciando su rostro, guardando cada sensación con la esperanza de llevársela a su próxima vida. Bulma se acongojó por su comentario.

BL: Lo haremos juntos.

VG: Hm… escucha… sé que jamás te lo he dicho, y que ahora es muy tarde- dijo él observando que las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer- Pero… el único lugar en el que he conseguido ser feliz en toda mi vida, fue a tu lado… y yo sé que jamás te he retribuido esa felicidad que tu me has hecho sentir a mí…

BL: Claro que sí… soy muy feliz contigo- le dijo con sinceridad, comprendió que debía callar cuando él la miró penetrantemente, no quería aceptarlo, Vegeta sabía que algo no saldría bien y por ende se estaba despidiendo ¿acaso él le diría todo eso si sabía que volvería a verla? No… Vegeta le estaba diciendo "adiós para siempre" Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en llanto sobre el pecho de su príncipe, abrazándolo con fuerza como para que nadie lo quitase de su lado.- No, por favor… por favor no te vayas Vegeta… te amo…

VG: Yo también te amo, y hasta ahora no entendía que necesitabas oírlo… que yo necesitaba decirlo- un rubor corrió rápidamente por el rostro de Vegeta, pero no le importó cuánto le doliera a su orgullo soltar esas palabras, necesitaba decirlas, después de todo el ridículo se le olvidaría dentro de unos momentos.- Y porque te quiero tanto… yo… tú me has hecho feliz, y yo quiero que si alguien puede retribuirte eso que jamás te pude dar… lo aceptes.

El nudo apretó fuerte la garganta, ya no podría decir una palabra más sin llorar, decidió que ya no hablaría hasta calmarse.

BL: No… ya te lo he dicho… tu eres el único… desde antes de que yo supiera que te amaba eres el único. Y eso no lo cambiará nada. Nadie podría llenar tu lugar ni en un millón de años… no me importa cómo hayas sido tú conmigo, se que me apreciabas.- dijo ella llorando, intentaba tranquilizarse.- Vegeta, pensaré todos los días en ti… créeme. Lo sé.

Él le acarició el rostro, ambos comenzaron a vestirse pesadamente porque los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a salir, pronto Uranai estaba frente a ellos dispuesta a llevarse a Vegeta al otro mundo. El príncipe pidió unos segundos más, estrechó a su mujer y la besó furiosamente al principio y luego con más ternura… no estaba seguro de cómo debería ser el último beso que le diera.

VG: Quiero que hagas tu vida, Bulma, no me pondré celoso… -él rió en son de burla- Lo digo enserio, dentro de unos minutos borrarán mis recuerdos para que reencarne- las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, pero hizo fuerza y no dejó escapar ninguna. Bulma se conmovió con el intento de Vegeta de seguir siendo ante ella el hombre fuerte que siempre le gusto decir que era, y lloró por él.- No llores… por favor, Bulma… no llores, jamás he querido verte sufrir… Yo también te amo.- soltó por última vez.

Ambos volvieron a besarse.

BL: Ya no insistas más, terco príncipe… Serás el único para siempre, como siempre ha sido. Te amo por mucho que te pese- le dijo ella intentando tomar el lugar que siempre Vegeta solía tomar en sus conversaciones "románticas" a él le tocaba sacar a lucir su arrogancia y sus chistes ácidos para apagar el romanticismo.

VG: Jajaja… está bien. Como digas, Mujer- dijo comprendiendo el juego, metió su mano dentro del guante que le aprisionaba la mano derecha y sacó un pequeño papel doblado improvisadamente, muy pequeño.- Un recuerdo.

BL: Volveré a verte, lo sé- dijo ella tomando el papel, Uranai tomó del hombro a Vegeta un poco impaciente y el príncipe comenzó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de Bulma- ¡Te amo, Vegeta!- gritó con fuerza cuando ya casi no conseguía verlo, una vez que desapareció se encontró a ella perdida en medio del bosque con las primeras luces de la mañana- Y siempre te amaré.

KR: Oye… ¿Estás aquí, Bulma?- preguntó una voz familiar, ella se dio vuelta. Era Krilin- Me di cuenta de que no estabas en el templo, sentí tu ki por aquí… ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta este lugar?

BL: No es importante… ¿me llevas de regreso?

KR: Claro, no hay problema, sostente- le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que la cargaba en brazos y emprendía vuelo de regreso al templo, una vez que llegaron Bulma se alejó de todos y quedó a solas, desdobló el papel que Vegeta le había dado:

"_Ha dicho la gente que tu y yo no hacemos compañía_

_Y aunque suene IMPOSIBLE en teoría…_

_¿No llevas años de la mano mía?_

_Si que te amo y que me ames era una ironía…_

_Qué bendición fue la mía_

_al despertar a tu lado cada día"_

Bulma regresó al llanto silenciosamente, no podría olvidar jamás a su príncipe.

Ya en el otro mundo Vegeta vio que le tocaría muy pronto el turno, se sintió aún triste por el destino que le aguardaba, odiaba tener la posibilidad de otra existencia pero qué más le daba, ahora al menos había conseguido despedirse de su mujer, le había dicho lo que sentía y eso le quitó un peso enorme de su conciencia.

Iba a pasar de largo la oficina de Enma Daio Sama, pero éste gigantesco personaje se puso de pie y llamó su atención.

ED: Vegeta, espera un momento.- dijo bastante perturbado. El príncipe lo miró con desprecio un momento antes de darse la vuelta para tenerlo en frente.- Aún no es tu momento… quédate por aquí, por favor…

VG¿De qué hablas?- dijo con el tono frío de su voz, el dios del otro mundo se puso nervioso, no podía contarle a Vegeta que hacía unos instantes Majin Boo había aterrizado en el templo y matado a todos allí, a la mujer de la que se acababa de despedir.

ED: Tú sólo hazme caso… y consideraré tu pedido de ir al Infierno- le dijo el dios intentando persuadirlo. No sabía lo que ocurriría de allí en más si los pequeños saiyajins no lograban contra el monstruo y tener en reserva a un furioso y orgulloso Vegeta podría servir en caso de emergencia antes de mandarlo a reencarnar.

VG¿Crees que puedes extorsionarme?- preguntó el príncipe con arrogancia- No sé lo que estás tramando, pero tienes suerte de que yo no tenga ninguna prisa por reencarnar. Me iba a tomar mi tiempo después de todo.

Enma sonrió a causa de sus ocurrencias, de verdad que era difícil tratar con aquel personaje, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien cuando lo vio alejarse gallardamente; si tenía que comentarle que su sacrificio había sido en vano ese desgraciado destruiría todo el otro mundo.

En tanto Vegeta daba un paseo por el otro mundo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, si sus cálculos eran correctos "y cuándo no lo eran?-Pensó él" Bulma estaría leyendo aquella nota que él le había dedicado cambiando un poco la letra de una canción que tanto le gustaba a ella. Se sonrió aún más… se sintió embriagado de aquel amor que ella le había dado, tan fuerte que ahora apaciguaban su miedo y su desesperación por su destino. Ella lo recordaría y lo amaría por siempre, incluso si él no fuera a recordarlo… incluso si todo volviera a suceder y él naciera en un planeta de sádicos de nuevo y de nuevo se cruzara con una mujer indigna… y no la reconociera… terminaría por amarla si de ella se tratara. Y eso lo tranquilizó.

VG: Bulma, no voy a olvidarte…

_**FIN.**_

15


End file.
